


A Night in the Woods

by five_spice



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/five_spice/pseuds/five_spice
Summary: Milady is your go-to original Captiol girl. Sure, she isn't like the surge monkeys you'll find in the Capitol, and she doesn't like to be flashy, but she's cruel. Shows no mercy. Just like her Uncle Snow. Katniss Everdeen is a cheater, and Milady hates cheaters. So, after she escapes the Arena again for the Quarter Quell, Milady despises her even more. There's talk of rebellion. They say Katniss Everdeen has escaped to District Thirteen, and rumours float around that soon, the Capitol will be nothing more than ash and dust.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, oc characters - Relationship





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this story awhile ago and decided it was time to work on it again!  
> Extended summary so you can know the plot a bit better :)

𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐄𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 + 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓

𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐀𝐃𝐘 𝐈𝐒 𝐘𝐎𝐔𝐑 go-to original Captiol girl. Sure, she isn't like the surge monkeys you'll find in the Capitol, and she doesn't like to be flashy, but she's cruel. Shows no mercy. Just like her Uncle Snow. Katniss Everdeen is a cheater, and Milady hates cheaters. So, after she escapes the Arena again for the Quarter Quell, Milady despises her even more. There's talk of rebellion. They say Katniss Everdeen has escaped to District Thirteen, and rumours float around that soon, the Capitol will be nothing more than ash and dust.

𝐔𝐍𝐂𝐋𝐄 𝐒𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐇𝐀𝐒 a task for Milady- go to thirteen and find out rebel secrets, then report back to him. Milady wants nothing more than to just stay put where she is, but she has to go. She has no choice. Her uncle, --who she doesn't even see very often, their family relationship a secret-- won't even flinch at the thought of killing his niece. So, Milady goes. She becomes a loved Mockingjay, and she changes. Begins to see how awful her uncle really is, after hearing stories from Finnick and Haymitch and Katniss. But she won't fully give in--she'll follow the rules she was given.

𝐇𝐎𝐖𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑, 𝐇𝐀𝐘𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇 𝐅𝐈𝐍𝐃𝐒 out about her being a Capitol spy, and he makes sure that Milady can't contact Snow. It's not her fault, but how would he know? Snow captures Milady's closest friends and tourtures him. She can't do anything about it. They eventually take over the Capitol, and it's time for President Snow's assasination. However, Katniss tells Milady beforehand to not assasinate Snow. To kill coin with her pulse knife instead. Milady thinks Katniss is crazy. She wants to be free from her Uncle's grasp once and for all. to just be able to live the life that she wants. So she kills Snow. Bad idea.

𝐂𝐎𝐈𝐍 𝐁𝐄𝐂𝐎𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐈𝐍 charge. She'll keep the games going. With Capitol children. The Victors voted on it. Milady did, too, thinking she'd be safe from it. Why wouldn't she? She helped, after all. But she only helped because it was driven by personal pride. Milady only helped because it would help her. Help her friend, Nick. They both get thrown into the Games nonetheless. And, at the very end, when it comes down to the two of them left, she kills Nick. And she wins. She wasn't supposed to win. Coin tried to make sure of it, but Milady did win. However, Nick isn't dead. She's become a discreet cheater. She hates cheaters. How can she still like herself if she becomes one?

⋆𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓⋆

𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐗𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐑𝐀 𝐃𝐀𝐃𝐃𝐀𝐑𝐈𝐎 𝐚𝐬 𝐌𝐈𝐋𝐀𝐃𝐘 𝐀𝐁𝐍𝐄𝐑

"I'm sorry I didn't get to you sooner"

⋆

𝐀𝐋𝐄𝐗 𝐏𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐘𝐅𝐄𝐑 𝐚𝐬 𝐍𝐈𝐂𝐊𝐋𝐀𝐔𝐒 𝐂𝐎𝐋𝐄𝐌𝐀𝐍

"Your name literally means a greeting for a woman."

⋆

𝐊𝐀𝐓𝐍𝐈𝐒𝐒 𝐄𝐕𝐄𝐑𝐃𝐄𝐄𝐍 𝐚𝐬 𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐅

"You're nothing more than a mannequin for them"

⋆

𝐇𝐀𝐘𝐌𝐈𝐓𝐂𝐇 𝐀𝐁𝐄𝐑𝐍𝐀𝐓𝐇𝐘 𝐚𝐬 𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐅

"What are you doing, Capitol Darling?"

⋆

𝐏𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐈𝐃𝐄𝐍𝐓 𝐒𝐍𝐎𝐖 𝐚𝐬 𝐇𝐈𝐌𝐒𝐄𝐋𝐅  
"You should have listened to me"

⋆

𝐀𝐍𝐃 𝐀𝐋𝐋 𝐎𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐑𝐒 𝐓𝐇𝐄𝐈𝐑 𝐑𝐄𝐒𝐏𝐄𝐂𝐓𝐈𝐕𝐄 𝐇𝐔𝐍𝐆𝐄𝐑 𝐆𝐀𝐌𝐄𝐒 𝐂𝐇𝐀𝐑𝐀𝐂𝐓𝐄𝐑𝐒.

⋆

I do not own the Hunger Games series. All credit goes to Suzanne Collins.

⋆

𝐀/𝐍

Ahh here we go again, more books !! I urge you to please make sure you are comfortable with all aspects of the Hunger Games because most likely, nothing will be tagged. If you like this work, i strongly recommend you to check out my other published works !! && Sometimes, you'll see Milady ramble on about countless things, without proper punctuation. This is entirely intended for you to understand her mental state. Enjoy reading !


	2. Of Hopscotch and Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady's relationships and tasks are established

Skip a step, throw a stone, repeat. Just like hopscotch, i've always felt as if i was doing the same thing day after day. The same steps.

I've never been proven wrong with that theory.

The 75th annual Hunger Games had finally given the Capitol a reason to celebrate. And, quite frankly, i was excited. Excited to see which tributes would win this year. Anything was better than hopscotch with my friends.

I've never said anything about it, though. My friends love playing hopscotch still, even though we're almost adults. I wish we could make the game more interesting, somehow.

As I throw the smooth, flat stone onto the chalky ground, i notice in the corner of my eye that a Peacekeeper is watching us.

They always watch.

I rolled my eyes and sneered at the Peacekeeper. "Uh, Milady? Just leave him alone," My friend, Violet warns. I cross my arms over my chest and still stare at the Peacekeeper.

"Why? He's watching us. It's creepy. Hey, you!" I yell over to the Peacekeeper. He doesn't budge. I walk over to him.

"Did you hear me? Why are you staring at us?" I asked. Again, his facade doesn't crumble. So, i shove him.

He doesn't budge. His arms are solid and cold. I feel my cheeks go red as my pride takes a tumble.

"Milady, it's a statue, isn't it?" Violet laughs.

I turn around. "Why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

Fuji, my other friend, starts laughing. "I can't believe you haven't noticed it before," he says.

I feel my cheeks start to burn more. Why didn't I ever notice this statue? Maybe i was too involved with my own thoughts to even realize it.

"Fuck off," I growled.

"Woah, calm down, Milady. We were just joking," Fuji says. Violet looks taken aback too. I don't blame them. I usually don't get this angry.

But they've embarrassed me. And no one should embarrass a Snow.

"It's fine, Fuji. We can keep playing while miss prissy over there gets a grip on herself and stops being so full of herself," Violet says while the wind whips her purple hair all around.

"Maybe we can go to the spa instead. My skin needs redone," says Fuji, and my eyes trail over his pale green skin.

I bite my tongue as they talk about skin dyes and eyelash extensions. They look like freaks. They sound like freaks. And the Capitol may be my home, but it doesn't mean that i like all the surge monkeys that live in it.

"I've got to get home," I say quietly, in case anyone is listening.

"Whatever," Violet says. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be the upper person in the argument, and that's fine with me.

࿐ྂ

I leave Violet and Fuji behind to do god knows what, and start to head back home. The games will be starting soon. I always pay attention, but i'm not this year. The Games are merely an excuse for me to get out of a situation i don't want to be in. It's lame, and i'm aware, but I don't really care.

The smell of potted palm trees and luscious fruits bind me back down into the street after my thinking. I see mockingjays that are carved into the skin of plums, and arrows that are sewed onto the latest fashion outfits. It makes me scowl. Katniss Everdeen is a cheater, and for that i hate her. She had won the Games unfairly, and if i was in the Games, i wouldn't hesitate to kill my district partner. Regardless of weather I loved them or not.

The whole "star crossed lover" thing they have going on is enough to make anyone sick. It's so transparent, but it's fooling almost everyone.

As the sun descends lower in the day, I reach my house. A colorful, rickety apartment that's just enough room for my Mom, Dad, and I to live in.

I adore it.

Blue is my favorite color, and blue the apartment is. It's like a vast ocean, colored with different shades of blue and turquoise, and a fish tank built into the floor. Really, you can't get anymore extravagant than that. My house is the best house on our street.

I turn the cold knob and I'm instantly greeted by the smell of lilac. I taste cinnamon in the air. I literally taste it. Maybe it's a new type of edible dust, which is common by the way.

I take in all of the dark blues contrasting with the light turquoise. I love it, and nothing can ever take this away from me. Being here, with my asshole dad and my overprotective mom, the taste of cinnamon even though it burns my tongue, and the house missing a couple of floorboards.

I never said the execution of it was perfect.

It's day seven of the Games, and maybe tonight it will be done. I don't bother watching it, as this year I refuse to. I hear a scream downstairs, and a guttural sound of anger.

I walk around the corner into the living room, and watch what's happening onscreen.

"Oh, dear," Mom mutters. "It looks like it will be the end of Katniss. The girl on fire," She says sadly. She's right. Katniss lying on the ground, with fire all around her. I watch in perpetuous joy as the Capitol Hovercraft picks a dead Katniss off of the ground. The metal claw basket hauling her up reminds me of one of those claw machines, picking up a stuffed bear.

That's all she'll be remembered as. A stuffed bear, lying limp in her final moments, the blood acting like the ripped out cotton. The payoff of that is intoxicating.

The screen shuts off. As I still stand in the doorway, I watch my dad pounding the power button on the remote to try and turn the broadcast back on. It doesn't work. He throws the remote at me in anger.

"Fix it!" he growls. I toss the remote back at him.

"That's not my job, so no thanks," I replied.

"Milady, after all we do for you, you can't just help your parents out once?" Mom asks.

"No," I reply. "Stop guilt tripping me for a broken remote. Glad to know that's all I'm worth," I replied.

Suddenly, the TV flashes back on. The only thing projected on the screen is a Mockingjay emblem, with the words underneath: "The Mockingjay Lives"

Suddenly, the pears I saw with the Mockingjay crest doesn't seem so tantalizing anymore.

The screen flashes. The images of the bombs rain down somewhere. Is that District 12 ? Yes, it is 12. I recognize the dirty, colorless buildings. All I can think about is District 13. Didn't it's destruction happen like this? At the start of a rebellion, bombs from the Capitol rained down to calm the flame of the rebellion spreading. I remember it vaguely from grade 2, when they started teaching about the Dark Days...

I've heard of some simple protesting. That can be easily solved by Peacekeepers with guns. But a rebellion? An uprising? That affects all of us. Affects the people in the Capitol the most.

My mom's lips purse like she's just eaten the sour lemon-raspberry sorbet I love so much. It seems like she's thinking the same thing I am.

"It looks like the beginning of a rebellion," I tell her.

"Milady! Watch it!" Mom says. I shake my head in protest.

"No, because you know that's exactly what it is. You're one of Snow's top executives. You know something's up," I pressed.

"I can't speak about my work," she says in a robotic tone. Because she knows how close I am to revealing the truth.

Instead of pressing her more, i let it go. It would lead to nothing but an argument anyway.

"Can I go? I need to go grab something from Violet," I lied. Truth is, I just want to be alone right now. Goosebumps coat my skin like ripping feathers. I'm mad at whatever is going on. I'm not gullible enough to be fooled by words and rumours, yet i'm naive enough to let it bother me.

"Absolutely not! It's dark outside now," Dad interjects. I shrug.

"It's really important. I'll be home soon," without a further reply, I walk through the light blue, apple-smelling hallway and out the door.

࿐ྂ

I dash to the nearest ally. Of course that's what I'd do. But it's my only way to be truly alone and isolated from everyone else. I don't want anyone's pity; I just want to be left alone.

I know a rebellion is coming; that's why i'm mad the way I am. Because everyone else in this city is too stupid to see it, or they're too afraid to speak up.

I'm mad at Snow. Why hasn't he done anything? It's not like I can give any reasonings to him, because then rumour will get out that his ability to lead is questionable. I'd rather not put my merciless uncle (or myself) into that situation.

"Milady Abner."

How did he find me here?!

"Uncle Snow," I replied. "Never thought i'd see you in the back of a dirty alleyway. How'd you even know I was here?" I asked.

"I have my ways, and you shall'nt question," he says. "There's a rebellion going on in thirteen."

"I know. It's common knowledge," I reply cooly. Something crawls onto my leg and I brush it off. The air seems to feel chillier, and i wrap my arms around me.

"Not quite. But you're one of the only people who doesn't seem to be a bubblebrain," Snow says.

I take it as a compliment. "Sure. But what's going on, anyway?"

"Did you not watch the Games this year, Miss Abner?"

"Sure I did," I lied.

"Then you should know that Katniss Everdeen shot an arrow at the dome. It was planned, a way to escape. She was taken away to 13 to be the Mockingjay in the Rebellion. She might start shooting propaganda soon. And I know that soon, she'll be doing much more than that. And I need you to help me."

I raised an eyebrow. "You know this much already? But this happened..." I trail off, looking at my watch. "It happened about a half hour ago!"

"I have a lot more spies than you'd think. I need you to go to Thirteen, and find out what they're hiding. What they're planning," Snow explains.

"There are so many more skilled people than me. Why do you want specifically me?! Ask one of your Peacekeeper goons to do it. At least they'd fool someone," I say sourly.

"You'll fit in better than any of them. This is an order, Miss Abner. I will take no mercy if you decide you don't want to participate in our little renegade," he threatens.

"F-fine. I'll do it. Where do I go? When do I leave?" I asked.

"Tonight. You'll be on your way to District Two. To train," he explains.

"Tonight as in right now?!" I asked, surprise.

"Correct. The train leaves in ten minutes, so I suggest you hurry along," Snow says. He eyes the ends of my long hair. "And maybe get rid of that blue dye, will you?"

Who would've known that hair color would be a binding ploy of getting caught.


	3. Of Knives and Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some insight into Milady's character; introduction to District Two Peacekeeper

The train ride to District Two is dull. I'm restless, and I'm not looking forward to this escapade. It's bad enough that I have to go to a whole other district(s). It's even worse that I'm forced to train, like I'm going to be some tribute for the Hunger Games.

As I look out the window at the blurring trees, I wonder who really won. If Katniss escaped, who's to say that others didn't? And if that was the case, was there even going to be a winner?

It was such an embarrassment that the Quarter Quell was one of the most thought-out events of the year and it got wasted.

I accept a glass of water from a passing service attendant, and sip it gingerly. The chatter of the train sounds like a cafeteria full of children. I wrinkle my nose when a blue-haired lady guffaws loudly. It's like these people don't have any manners, even though they're from the Capitol.

"...And, Denise, the most awful thing happened to me yesterday! I went to go downtown to get some seafood, and Carl said that there will be no shipments of anything for a long while!"

I tune into the conversation about the seafood. My heart pounds in my chest. The rebellion is already so strong, so convincing, District 4 has already started to rebel--and it hasn't even been a full day since Katniss escaped the arena.

The air is warm and smells stale; there's an awkward sensation clouding over the train. Is it because we're all from the Capitol, and we know what could happen to us? I decide against it, though, as these older ladies are too naive to see anything. I feel the soft velvet of the seat and my mind begins to wonder. If I left right now and never showed up at District 2, would anyone notice? Would I be missed? Maybe they'd suspect that I got kidnapped. Then i thought, who would kidnap a teenager from the Capitol? No one would dare, unless they were psychotic. Kidnappings are almost unheard of anymore anyway.

In the midst of all my thinking, I realize that we've already arrived in District Two. I get up out of my soft seat, gripping the water glass. For a second I forgot that I even had it. I set it on a counter that's on the way of the exit.

After stepping off of the train, a cool breeze hits me. The smell is grotesque--it smells like pollution and a bit of stone. I wrinkled my nose and resist the urge to cough.

"If I could take a photo of your face right now, I would," a deep voice says. I whirl around and notice a blonde-haired boy in a Peacekeeper uniform trying not to laugh.

"Excuse me?!" i asked, off guard of his statement.

"Your face is the funniest thing i've seen all day. I'd take a photo of it if i could."

Silence.

"Anyway, My name's Niklaus. You can just call me Nick, though."

I glared at him, and try to ignore the smell. "Nicklaus? What kind of name is that? It reminds me of someone from a fairytale story. Who names their kid Niklaus?" I said, already fed up with this District. I hated it already, and nothing could change my mind.

Nick raises an eyebrow at me. "My parents liked their fairy tales, what can I say? And you don't have much of an argument. Your name literally means a greeting for a woman."

Heat rises on my neck. He's right, but I won't let him make fun of me. "I'm the only person in the Capitol with my name, in case you were wondering. I'd think that's no small feat," I smiled.

Nick frowned, clearly not impressed. "Yet you were probably named after a building. All Capitol children expect to be,"

"You know nothing of the Capitol," is my only reply. I bite down on my tongue so i don't say anything stupid, and it isn't until i feel the metallic taste of blood in my mouth that i finally let go.

࿐ྂ

"So why am I coming with you, specifically?" I asked. I was trying to make the most of being here, but i knew it would be useless to try. I decided that I hated this District already. And, this 'Nick' person wasn't going to help out with matters either.

"General Tucker appointed me with you to help you . . . train," I notice that his voice catches at the end of his sentence.

"So you know?" I asked.

Nick glances over at me as we avoid the crowded streets. Even at night, they're busy. "Of course I know, Milady. I was one of the only ones who would agree to help you."

"It's so wrong, what Katniss and her other goons or planning-"

"What's wrong is what you're going to be doing. Sneaking and going undercover, right under everyone's nose? Forget it. You'll get caught your first day," Nick explains.

My bottom lip juts out. "I didn't ask for your opinion on the matter," I whisper quietly, but I can't help but feel that he's right. I have everything and nothing to lose at the same time.

"So what am I going to be learning?" I asked.

"Whatever you want. Though, I'm the best at knife throwing, and you seem like you have a good frame for it,"

I nod in reply. "How many days am I going to be here?"

"Two."

"What? That's-that's not enough time!" I protest. "I have to sleep, and do everything else in between!"

Nick smiles. "That sounds like a you problem. Now, let's go. We have to get to the training grounds."

࿐ྂ

And so we walk on, and the rest of the night and the next, I train away, throwing knives and ninja stars, piercing every dummy in the heart with swift speed and accuracy.

"Are you sure you've never thrown before?" Nick asks as he hands me more knives. A cold breeze tickles my back.

"Are you crazy? I'm no tribute. It's talent," I bragged. I've spent a lot of time here. I would be leaving tonight, and I've let Nick understand be better. I gaze into the distance, twirling the ninja star in my hand. Tonight I would be going into battle. Tonight I would begin to act as an imposter to try and slow the rebellion. A pang emits itself deep in my stomach. I shake it off and go back to throwing the knives.

"You don't have to go," Nick whispers.

I gulped. "I have to."

"But if the rebellion succeeds, then you don't have to worry about--"

"It's none of your business!" I said sharply. "I don't expect you to understand." I need to make my home happy; it's my part as a Citizen. I will pay back my debt from my luscious food, roomy house, and luxurious clothing.

Nick is strange. He's nice but awfully guarded. He's very down to earth, but one of his flaws is that he's blunt. I don't appreciate that, but yet again, who's to say that he appreciates my attitude? Not that i have one, of course.

"Is this the life you wanted?" I asked Nick suddenly. I was curious, and i was hoping he'd give me some answers.

"No. I was born into it, you know? All of us are. If we aren't reaped by the time we're 18...this is our fate. We can't escape it," he says, motioning to his uniform.

I've never thought about that. I wonder if it's like that in every district.

"Mi'lilly? Are you sure you're going to be fine?"

My head snaps in his direction, my cheeks warming slightly. "W-what?" I've never had a nickname before. I don't mention that fact.

"Sorry, Milady, are you sure you're going through with this?"

I sighed. "What other choice do I have?"


	4. Mockingjay(s) ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milady tries to set her spying plans into action

I've since left Nick and am on my way to District Thirteen. My insides tremble, like i'm cheating on a test and afraid of getting caught. A woman Peacekeeper (one of the Captains, I'm guessing) gives me some last minute advice that I need to know,

"Your story is that you were captured by President Snow, and you escaped," she offers with little explanation. I nodded as we walked up the muddy hill, my shoes sinking into the soft ground. I hear birds chirp around me, their song as bright and crisp as the morning air. The base of District Thirteen comes into view. It doesn't look very big at all. A small place like this is able to have the means to start a rebellion? I wondered how low the Capitol's power had sunk. Before the Captain and I clear the trees to get to the gate, she stops me in my tracks and holds out her hand. In it looks like a peach-colored hearing aid.

"This thing is called a cyrano. President Snow can use it to talk to you, and vice versa. You musn't let anything happen to it," Captain gives me a stony stare before she drops it in my hand. I swiftly lift the cold metal and place it into my ear. She hangs back and I realize it's time to put this whole impromptu plan to business.

It doesn't take long to get to the fence, since I'm running. Two soldiers point their guns at me, but that's unnecessary. I'm not armed anyway. "Please, help me!" I sob. I cry fake tears, hoping it doesn't look as fake at it really feels. "I escaped President Snow. He was torturing me—and almost turned me into an Avox."  
At least they'll know that this part isn't exactly fake. I still have scars on my tongue from licking a hot pan when I was little  
"Please!" I plead. "I have n-nowhere else to go." And that's true. Until I finish my mission, that is.  
"Fine," a female soldier says. "But we'll take you to Coin first. Maybe this you can be useful to us."

I follow the soldiers through the underground dark halls of District 13. It's absolutely huge, possibly even bigger than the Capitol. I felt stupid that I thought it was small. I find that even if this underground labyrinth is huge, the grey rocky place soon feels confining. I hope I don't have to stay here long.

To add to the 'President Snow tortured me personally' list, I was ordered to show up here in tattered grey pants and a dirty white shirt that holes in it. My bright blue hair was scrubbed so much before I left that I could see my regular knotty black hair. I wasn't even allowed to shower for the days I was there, and even if it was only two days, the sweat made me smell bad. I can tell from the female soldier's wrinkling nose that I smell savage.

We come to a halt and the soldiers open the door. I walk in nervously, wringing my hands. When Captain Peacekeeper lady told me that Alma Coin was leading thirteen, I was just in shock. How long has she been leading this District? Since the Dark Days? I've never heard of her before, but the fact that a woman hid all of this? It's a surprise that I'll never get used to.

All I can say is, that's impressive. To be hidden under the radar—until now, I guess. "Please, sit down and join us," Coin tells me.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," I say when I spot Katniss, the Head Gamemaker Plutarch, and others in the room.

"Not at all," She says warmly. "Please, tell us about yourself."

"My name's Milady Abner. I'm seventeen years old...a-and I escaped the Capital," I choke out, fake tears forming in my eyes. Katniss looks at me with widened eyes. I know she won't trust me easily, so I blurt out, "I want to kill Snow," hoping this helps me get closer to her. I'm awarded with a smug smile. This newfound camaraderie disappears when Coin asks where I'm from, and I answer with the Capitol.

"She should leave, then. We can't trust people like her." Some guy says.

"Enough, Gale. She's no different than Cressida or the others," Coin says, replying to Gale's complaint. "In fact, she might be useful for helping us overturn the Capitol. So, I say she stays. Now let's get down to business. Katniss, do you have anything to tell us?"

"Milady. Do you know anything about Peeta? Do you know where he is? Did you see him at all?" Katniss asks.

"Peeta Mellark? No. I haven't seen him. I escaped maybe two weeks ago. I haven't stopped walking and running 'till I got to the gate," I lied.

Katniss tries to hide her disappointment. "Oh okay. So, this is the deal. I'll be your Mockingjay."

Right. It goes along with the pin and the fire outfits, I suppose. "But I have some conditions." Katniss smooths out the piece of gritty paper in her hand. "My family gets to keep our cat."

This alone causes a quarrel between people. I don't see the big deal. Everyone has pets in the Capitol! But this...this isn't the Capitol. Finally, it's worked out that Katniss and her family will be moved to the top level which has the supposedly luxury of an eight-inch window aboveground.

This makes me giggle at Katniss getting excited about a window, but I quickly cover it up with a cough. Katniss continues stating her prices for being the Mockingjay. "I want to hunt. With Gale. Out in the woods."

Well yeah, I think, where else would you hunt? In the clouds? "We won't go far. We'll use our bows. You can have the meat for the kitchen," Katniss says this in desperation. She really must want to hunt. Also, there's a shortage of meat? I almost laugh at my foolishness. I really have got to expect these things now.

When everyone gets that sorted out—everything is causing some sort of argument—Coin speaks up. "What's next?"

"Gale. I need him with me to do this. To be the Mockingjay."

"With you how? Off-camera? By your side at all times? Do you want him to presented as your new lover?" Coin asks. I see Katniss tense up.

"Hey!" I interject. I have no intentions of defending Katniss, but I desperately need to make her trust me if i want this mission to be a success. "Stop. You can obviously still tell that Katniss still loves Peeta. Why are you coming after her like this?" I question.

Coin glares at me. "I need to make sure that my Mockingjay is strong. And you, my dear Capitol stranger, are ruining that test."

"You already know she's strong!" I shout out at her. "You saw it when she volunteered for Prim! When she killed Marvel for Rue! Don't sit there and tell me that Katniss isn't strong, because you know very well that she is!"  
I've made the whole Command room quiet with my little outburst, but I've been here for about ten minutes and to be honest, I'm already sick of the arguing.

"I want her. I want Milady on my team. With security, of course. To make sure she doesn't do anything...irrational." Katniss glances at me and I know that it'll take more coaxing and defending if I want her to be my friend. "Add that to my list of requirements." Katniss says. Snow would be happy. At least now I can give him more information.

"Fine," Coin says. "What else?"

"When the war is over, if we've won, Peeta will be pardoned."

There's dead silence again. For some reason, Gale's body tenses up just like Katniss's did when Coin mentioned Peeta. "No form of punishment will be inflicted," Katniss continues. "The same goes for the other captured Johanna and Enobaria."

Coin is quick to object. "No," she says flatly.

"Yes," Katniss shoots back. "It's not their fault you abandoned then in the arena. Who knows what the Capitol's doing to them?"  
"She's right. We should get them out of there as soon as we can. You see what they did to me, and I was only in the Training Center for two weeks." I lied again.

"No! They will be tried with other war criminals and treated as the tribunal sees fit," Coin says.

Katniss stands up from her chair and slams her fists onto the table. "They'll be granted immunity! You will personally pledge this in front of the entire population of District Thirteen and the remainder of Twelve. Soon. Today. It will be recorded for future generations. You will hold yourself and your government responsible for their safety, or you'll find yourself another Mockingjay!" Katniss's words hang in the air for a moment.

"That's her! Right there!" Plutarch says. "Milady acted just like her moments before!"

"Yes, I see. Since we have two fierce prizes right here, what if we...what if we make them both the Mockingjay?"

"What?!" I ask. "No. I can't. I won't. I will not steal Katniss's spot. This is her rebellion. I'm from the Capitol! You can't possibly expect anyone to trust me!"

"You have ties to the Capitol. You've been in the spot where Peeta is in right now, yes?" Coin asks. I slowly nod my head. I look over at Katniss, but she keeps quiet. Her face is stoic. She has no reaction to what Coin and Plutarch suggested.

"I won't allow it," Gale says. "A Capitol citizen can't be trusted by anyone. Especially you, Katniss."

"I agree," says Katniss. "I can have you on my team, but to be a Mockingjay too? Not a chance."

"You don't know the pain I've been through, Gale. And you don't seem to care, either. Which means you have no care in the world if Peeta dies. The one she-" I point to Katniss "-loves."

I've quieted Gale, and Katniss is glaring at me. "I'll think about it. I'll think about Milady being the other Mockingjay. But you shouldn't expect it," Katniss says to me. I nod.

"Well, back to matters, then," Plutarch states. "What do you say, President? You could issue an official pardon, given the circumstances. The boy...he's not even of age."

"All right," Coin says in her flat voice. "But you'd better perform, Katniss."

"I'll perform when you've made the announcement," Katniss replies. Coin orders a national security assembly during something called Reflection time.

"One more thing," Katniss says slyly. Her hands ball into fists, and she glints a small smile at me. "I kill Snow."

Of course. What else was I expecting?

"Fair enough," Coin says as she purses her lips.

After a boring conversation over coffee, Plutarch gives Katniss a large sketchbook found in black leather. "You know in general what we're asking of you, Katniss. I'm aware you have mixed feelings about participating. I hope this will help."

It is a Mockingjay suit. It's so beautiful and I hear Katniss whisper something about a Cinna. That was her stylist if I'm correct. I wonder where he is. Why he's not here.

"Of course, Milady, if Katniss wants you to be a Mockingjay as well, your suit will look like this. But, there'll be slight alterations."

࿐ྂ

I'm exhausted after that unscheduled meeting. I walk up to my room with the help of some soldiers, and realize that I'm on the same floor as Katniss. I saw her walk into her room about five minutes ago. I look to my right, and give a blood curdling scream. A giant spider crawls its way up the concrete wall. I call for someone, anyone, to come to my room and kill it because I just don't do spiders.

"Milady? Are you okay?" I hear Katniss call. Gee, for someone so stubborn she really does care about wellness of others. Maybe the Hunger Games has changed her thinking for the better.

"Sorry! It's just a spider," I say to her, and throw my shoe at the spider.

Katniss leans against my door frame and raises an eyebrow. "I can't believe this," she mutters.

"What? What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking," she says, "That you should go back to the Capitol."


	5. Weapons and Mishaps

I swear quietly to myself after Katniss leaves. Of course she'd be stubborn like that; I've seen the ways she acts sometimes on TV. However, it wasn't Katniss's decision that would hold me back from being a Mockingjay. If I could be convincing enough, maybe we could hold a vote.

Thinking my idea is actually a good one, I dash down the grey stone corridor and into the room, where Coin, Beetee, Plutarch, and Finnick are still cleaning up after this morning's impromptu meeting.

"I need for you...to hold a vote," I say out of breath. I quickly explain that Katniss is being stubborn about me being the other Mockingjay.

"I know this is her fight, but maybe...maybe I can get the Captiol to listen. Since I'm from there," I explained hastily.

Coin nods her head. "You might be right. Let's hold a vote. All in favor of Milady being the secondary Mockingjay say 'aye'"

"Aye," Finnick says

"Aye," Plutarch says without a beat.

"Aye," Beetee announces.

"And it's of course, an aye for me. Welcome to the team Milady," Coin flashes a petty, cold smile at me and walks out of the room.

"But Gale and Katniss still had to take a vote," I thought aloud to no one in particular.

"No, they still would have been outvoted. Four to two," Finnick points out. I nod in my reply.

I walk back to my room as everyone goes their separate ways. When i get to my room, I smile to myself and get changed in the boring grey pants and shirt that everyone else in 13 has to wear. I grab my peachy colored cyrano earpiece and slip it into my ear. To make sure no one else hears my conversation, I turn on the sink and turn on the shower. "Snow? President Snow, are you there?"

"I'm surprised to hear back from you so soon, Milady. I was expecting the first incoming message to take a few days," Snow says.

I waste no time getting to the point. I'm worried that someone will hear me. Then report me to Coin. "I am a Mockingjay now."

I hear Snow guffawing loudly. "That's not something I ever suspected to happen!"

He doesn't congratulate me. Doesn't even say well done. Just doubted that I'd even gain their trust in the first place. We talk about nothing else, and I slip the cyrano out of my ear and put it into a drawer under other clothes.

I decide to go explore this underground maze of a District. I find an elevator and realize that I'll need a key to it to use it. Plutarch, Katniss, and I think Plutarch's assistant—Fulvia?—come around a corner and see me staring at the elevator.

"Ah! Our other Mockingjay! You should probably come with us, my dear. Perhaps this surprise will make you happy as well." Plutarch says. He unlocks the elevator and we all usher inside. "Let's see. It's Compartment Three-Nine-Oh-Eight." He pressed a button marked 39 but nothing happens.

"You must have a key to it," Fulvia says.

Plutarch pulls a key attached to a thin chain from under his shirt and inserts it into a slot in the wall. The elevator starts to descend, and my ears popped. I can tell that we're descending down into the ground more than we already were. Finding any information about the rebels' plans are going to be harder than I had originally imagined it to be. The elevator opens on a long white corridor lined with red doors. Finally, some color in this place!

We move along in the corridor and I notice that it smells odd. Like too much antiseptic trying to mask another smell. I look over at Katniss, and she glares at me. I trust that we won't be on speaking terms for awhile. The smell must be getting to her too. "Good morning!" Plutarch says cheerfully to the guard.

"You have the wrong floor," the guard says abruptly. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Assignment discrepancies can be addressed at the Head Office," say the guard.

The caustic smell of antiseptic is so strong that I almost throw up. I'm certain that it's trying to mask the smell that's on the other side of the door. "You can find the Head Office on Level Seven," the guard replies once more. So, Level Seven. Maybe that's where I can find the information. I'll have to check it out later.

From behind door 3098 comes a sound. Like a tiny whimpering. Like something a cowed dog might make to avoid being struck. It's too human. My eyes meet Katniss's for a second. She drops her sketchbook that Cinna made for her, and the guard tries to pick it up from the ground. Katniss does to and they bump their heads together. "Oh, I'm sorry," Katniss laughs. She looks at me urgently and darts her eyes from me to the door. I race around the distracted guard and push open the door marked 3908. That's when I find them. Capitol citizens, bruised, half naked, and shackled to the wall.

Capitol citizens that are Katniss's old prep team.

The stink of unwashed bodies and stale urine make me stagger backward. "W-wha?" I yell. Katniss sees Venia, Octavia, and Flavius, and anger glints in her eyes. "What happened, Venia?" she asks.

"Milady, wait! Where are you going?!" Plutarch yells.

"I'm sorry. But I can't be here if you're going to treat Capitol citizens like this. Why do you have them chained up?! I cried as I backtracked to the elevator.

"Milady, listen! I didn't know that they were chained up like this! I will find out though!." Plutarch begs me to stay. I stagger closer towards the elevator.

"Just...just come get me when this is all taken care of. I can't be here right now."

I hear Katniss sneer. "See? I told you she's not strong enough to be the Mockingjay. Even something like this makes her queasy!"  
"Enough!" Fulvia yells. I get on the elevator and head to my room. I can't believe what I've just seen. Will I be treated like this? Will I be treated like they were, bloody and shackled and bruised even though I'm a Mockingjay?

I have no schedule tattooed onto my wrist. I start doing things tomorrow, so I just head to my room. I don't have anything else to anyway.

After twenty minutes of overthinking about the Rebellion, I hear a knock on my door. I open it and I see it's Katniss again. What a surprise.

"You know, for someone who seems like she hates everyone, you seem pretty persistent on annoying me."

"I tend to get around," she says. "Want to come hunting with me and Gale?"

"Sure," I say, slipping my shoes on. "But Gale doesn't seem to take a liking to me very much. And neither do you."

"That's because he's the only one in the world that's more stubborn than me, and Coin is making me bring you along. Said it was one of the stipulations I'd have to follow to go hunting."

"I can see why you guys get along well, then." I laugh.

"Right. C'mon. We ought to get you a weapon."

Katniss and I make our way down to the weaponry. I see Beetee working on some arrows. He looks up from his work and smiles. "Ah! Our other Mockingjay!"

I roll my eyes. "My name is Milady. Not Mockingjay," I correct.

"Right. Anyway, what weapons do you prefer? Knives? Arrows? Nun-chucks? Tridents? Swords?"

"Uh, knives please," I reply before Beetee can spew out more weapon choices. He gives me a beautifully curved hand knife. I twirl it in between my fingers like Niklaus taught me how to do when I was bored. I wonder if he was doing okay, with the uprisings in Districts going on.

Beetee also hands me a black belt with several more knives strapped to it. Some of the handles are color-coded.

"Green handles have poison embedded in the tip. Slice anyone or anything, and the cut will instantly become infected. Blue handles are Pulse Knives. The button to turn it on is on the bottom. You have to hold the knife in your hand firmly so it doesn't fly away. Gently so you don't crush it. Anything you throw it at will turn into water vapor consistansy.."

Beetee leads me to some target dummies, similar to the ones that I used in 2. I turn the Pulse Knife on and throw it as hard as I can at the dummy. It vaporizes instantly and my knife flies back to me. Someone whistles behind me.

"That's pretty impressive," Finnick says. I turn my Pulse knife off and twirl it around my fingers.

"Thanks, Odair. When did you get here?"

"Katniss wanted me here. To help her moderate partner in crime. I'm surprised that you're from the Capitol and you're not...how do I say this, fawning all over me."

"Not everyone is a fan of yours, Odair. And my name is Milady. You better not forget that." Finnick flashes me a thumbs up and walks away.

"Alright, let's go hunting," Katniss says.

࿐ྂ

We walk through the greenery of the forest. "I thought Gale was supposed to come with us?" I asked

"Oh. Right. He decided not to go after hearing that you were going."

I try to ignore the queasy feeling in my stomach. I have a feeling that Gale knows that I'm up to no good. "Katniss, about this morning with the prep team...I really am strong. It just bothered me because..."

"I get it. They're from the Capitol, you're from the Capitol...and you were afraid that you would wake up one morning and that would be you. So don't be sorry. I completely understand." Katniss said in her guarded tone. It's so obvious that she's faking to get along with me.

"You seem like you know how to use wepons pretty well, being that you're from the Capitol." Katniss pokes.

I stay silent.

We turn our attention to hunting. We pay attention to nothing but the movement of animals and the whisper of the wind in our hair.

At the end of our hunt, we count up the total number of our animals. Three deer, two turkeys, and seven wild dogs. We would've had another deer if I hadn't accidentally used my pulse knife for it.

We travel back to the kitchen and a soldier stops us when we're going back up to our rooms. "Coin requested that Milady gets her hair changed. So everyone doesn't riot about her being from the Capitol when she announces you and Katniss as the Mockingjays."

Katniss leads me to her prep team and sighs. "Okay. Do we have anything to make her blue hair nonexistent?" she asks.

Octavia shakes her head. "No, I don't think so. We have no hair dye here."

"Wait! Maybe we can use the coffee grinds," Venia suggests.

Katniss raises an eyebrow. "There's actually coffee in this place? Have you had any?"

"Well, no." Flavius interjects. "But we've seen Coin have a sip or two."

The stylists have me sit in a padded grey chair, and I wait as they try and collect coffee grinds. I pull my fingers through my soft hair, not wanting the already semi-faded color to be completely gone.

"We've got them!" Octavia says too enthusiastically. She gets a pair of scissors and cuts the coffee bags open. Flavius mixes water in a bowl with the grinds, and Venia rubs the sludge into my hair. The whole process only takes about fifteen minutes and after my hair is washed and conditioned, my hair is void of color.

"There's no time to dry your hair. We've got to go to the Collective," Katniss says. I learn that the Collective is a huge room that easily holds the thousands who show up. It must have been built for a large gathering, and perhaps it held on before the pox epidemic, she tells me

"They've suffered a lot here," Katniss says.

"Not more than you must have in Twelve," I reply cooly. Keeping my facade from crumbling. We walk into the big crowd, and Katniss spots Finnick. "Come on!" She tells me. "Finnick!" She says. "How are you doing?"

"Hi, Katniss. Milady," he nods to me. "Why are we meeting here?"

"We told Coin we'd be her Mockingjays," I tell Finnick.

"Yeah, I made her promise to give the other tributes immunity if the rebels won," Katniss says. "In public, so there are plenty of witnesses."

Coin begins talking. She tells everyone that Katniss and I have agreed to be Mockingjays. She also tells the crowd that Katniss has provided the victors—Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria, and Annie—will be granted full pardon for any damage they do to the rebel cause. This causes the crowd to shout horrible things about Peeta and the other victors. Katniss gets some looks of unrest her way.

The President allows a few moments of unrest and then continues in her brisk fashion. "But in return for this unpreceded request, Soldier Everdeen and Soldier Abner have promised to devote themselves to our cause. It follows that any deviance from their mission, in either motive or deed, will be viewed as a break in this agreement. The immunity would be terminated and the fate of the four victors determined by the law of District Thirteen. As would their own. Thank you."

I share a look with Katniss. In other words, we step out of line and we're dead.

࿐ྂ

After the meeting in the Collective, I hurry and run to the Head Office on Level Seven. No one is in the room, and I'm opening files and rummaging through papers to try and find some rebel secrets. I spot a file that has the tab name 'bombings.' Perfect. As I open the file and skim through it, someone clears their throat.

"What do you think you're doing, sweetheart?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read! Frequent updates :D  
> Feel free to comment if you're enjoying the story thus far!


End file.
